Kekasih Untuk Suamiku
by BlueAir
Summary: 10 tahun sudah berlalu, hari itu aku bermaksud menyampaikan peringatan hari pernikahan kita tapi semua runtuh karena keputusan orang tuamu, semua menjadi hancur dan tak bisa diperbaiki.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan Bunda Rowling, saya hanya meminjamnya.

Cerita murni dari leppi saya, saya ketik dengan susah payah*ok ini lebeh

OOT - Banyak yang beda

gak suka gak usah dibaca, kritik saran I need it!

Happy Reading \\(^_^)/

Title : Kekasih untuk Suamiku

Pairing : Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Summary : 10 tahun sudah berlalu, hari itu aku bermaksud menyampaikan peringatan hari pernikahan kita tapi semua runtuh karena keputusan orang tuamu, semua menjadi hancur dan tak bisa diperbaiki.

" Drake, apa kau yakin melamarku?" terdengar suara berbisik dari balik jendela sebuah restoran mewah.

" 100 % yakin, mana mungkin aku bercanda sekarang ? Apakah kau tak mau?" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai platina yang sedang memegang kotak cincin

" tapi, aku takut orang tua mu tidak setuju, apa kau tidak melihat kesan ibumu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku. "

"Ayolah, mereka sudah setuju. Buat apa aku menghiraukan perkataan mereka, lihat saja kalau mereka tidak setuju kita bisa kawin lari"

"Drake, kau sudah mempertimbangkan ini kan? Coba lihat aku, siap aku? Hanya seorang gadis pemilik restoran sederhana di pusat kota Amsterdam. Sedangkan kau seorang dokter muda yang cerdas, kedua orang tua mu adalah dokter terkenal dan satu lagi kau adalah keluarga kerajaan!" nafasnya tercekat

"Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin kau menikah denganku. please, will you marry me? "

"jika aku mengikuti hati kecilku, aku berkata tidak," wanita itu tertunduk lemas

" 'mione, apa maksudmu? Jangan katakan kau tidak inggin menikah denganku karena alasan aneh yang tadi kau sebutkan " pemuda itu berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya

" Drake, maaf aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menerimamu lamaranmu, and I say YES!" senyum berkembang dipipi wanita muda itu, Hermione Granger

" leluconmu sangat tidak lucu sungguh aku tidak suka sama sekali, tapi syukurlah kau menerimaku, I Love you!" serigai pemuda itu, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's POV

Sudah 10 tahun sejak kejadian itu, berarti sudah genap 10 tahun pernikahanku dengan Draco. Aku selalu bermimpi buruk seminggu ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Aku harus membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahun pernikahanku yang ke 10 ini, aku akan ke rumah Ginny nanti sore agar dia membantu memikirkan kejutan untuk Draco.

" cepatlah 'mione , kita sarapan Mom and Dad sudah menunggu di meja makan" seru suara Draco dari luar kamar.

" iya Drake, aku segera ke sana"

Aku turun menuju meja makan yang berada dilantai 2, ya kamar kami ada dilantai 3. Rumah ini sangat luas wajar jika dulu aku tak mau diperistri oleh Draco, bisa dibayangkan betapa kayanya dia. Aku melangkah masuk ke ruang makan denagn senyum mengembang, tapi atmosfir di dalamnya serasa aneh, entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi. Aku duduk tepat disamping Drake,

" 'mione, Mom mau menyampaikan sesuatu" ucap wanita Paruh baya yang adalah mertuaku Narcissa Malfoy.

" iya Mom, ada apa?"

" nanti malam,akan datang tamu dari Australia ke rumah kita dan perlu kamu ketahui kalau tamu itu adalah relasi kami yang akan kami jodohkan kepada anak kami Draco" ucap Mom

Seketika itu air mataku jatuh, dan aku menunduk. Aku mencoba bertanya dengan suara serak

" kenapa Mom? Kenapa Drake dijodohkan?" tanyaku

" apa perlu mom perjelas, ingat kamu tidak bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna, kamu bukan wanita yang sempurna, kamu mandul! Seharusnya kamu malu sudah 10 tahun rumah tangga kalian, tapi tidak ada kabar kehamilan. Sadar , kamu adalah menantu yang tidak pernah kuinginkan. Jadi terima saja, lagipula Draco menerima keputusan kami" Mom panjang lebar.

Aku kecewa, Draco juga menerima perjodohan ini. Tak habis pikir, Draco hanya terdiam melihatku menangis. Aku memang bukan wanita yang sempurna, aku mandul ya aku tak bisa memberi keturunan tapi beginikah caranya? Tuhan, inikah jalanmu?. Seketika aku minta izin untuk kembali ke kamar mempersiapkan diri untuk ke restoran.

" 'mione, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

" Drake aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, di satu sisi aku sebagai wanita tidak mau di madu, tapi di satu sisi aku ingin melihat mu dan orang tuamu bahagia. Jujur Drake, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia tapi cara seperti ini aku belum mampu"

" 'mione, kau tahu Mom seperti apa? Kita tidak bisa mengelak kali ini. Aku harap kita bisa menjalani ini, terutama untukmu, 'mione"

"beginikah Drake? Terserah padamu, aku menurut saja. Aku pamit Drake mau ke Restoran, bye!" aku meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri di depan meja rias.

Aku melajukan mobilku menuju restoranku, perasaanku masih campur aduk. Aku hanya sebentar di restoran, aku memilih menuju rumah Ginny yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari restoranku.

"Ginny? Ginny?" panggilku dengan suara serak

"Iya nyonya, cari siapa?" satpam datang menghapiriku

"Nyonya Ginny ada?"

" Ada nyonya, silahkan masuk"

Aku sedikit berlari masuk ke pekarangan Ginny, melewati taman tulip dan sebuah kincir angin kecil akhirnya aku sampai dipintu rumah ini,

"Selamat Pagi, Ginny?"

Pintu yang berdiri kokoh dihadapanku terbuka, dan terlihat Ginny yang dengan dress santai menyambutku.

"Datang lebih awal 'mione?"

"iya Gin, aku biisa masuk sekarang?"

"ayo cepat, tapi eh matamu kenapa? Aku habis menangis?"

"nanti kuceritakan"

Aku menceritakan tindakan mertuaku pada sahabtku Ginny, dia hanya terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan berusaha memberikan semangat padaku. Aku terisak dan Ginny memelukku, terima kasih Gin, kamu sahabat yang paling bisa mengerti aku.

Author's POV

Malam ini kediaman keluarga Malfoy begitu ramai, beberapa penjaga dan pembantu rumah ini tengah sibuk menyediakan penyambutan tamu agung yang dari Australia. Beberapa sedang siap didepan gerbang menyambut mobil tamu. Tak lama setelah semua persiappan sudah siap, terlihat 3 mobil bermerek terkenal memasuki pekarangan kediaman Malfoy. Satu per satu mobil menurunkan penumpangnya. Di mobil pertama seorang wanita seumuran nyonya Malfoy dengan gaun hijau panjang turun dari mobil itu didampingi pria yang umurnya pun sedikit dia atas wanita itu dengan setelan tuxedo hijau, dan bisa dipastikan itulah relasi keluarga Malfoy. Di mobil kedua sepasang suami istri muda dengan setelan berwarna hijau lumut , turun mengikuti dua orang tua sebelumnya. Mobil terakhir seorang wanita muda cantik dengan dress bergaya bridal selutut berwarna hijau muda turun mengikuti ke empat orang didepannya.

" Selamat datang Mr dan Mrs. Grenggras" sambut keluarga Malfoy

"Wah istimewa sekali penyambutan ini, Lucius. Tidak usah terlalu formal ini acara informal sobat!" kata Mr. Grenggrass

"Haha, kamu tidak berubah Alex! Ayo masuk makanan sudah menunggu!"

" oh Tuhan, kalian semakin awet muda, terutama kau Cissy" kata Mrs. Grenggrass

" Jean, lihatlah dirimu kau terlihat lebih muda dariku, seperti umur 25 tahun, hahaha"

" Aduh, Cissy selalu saja seperti itu. Oh ya Cissy, ini anak pertamaku Dhapne Wood dan suaminya Oliver Wood. Dan ini putriku yang paling cantik Astoria Grenggrass, seorang dokter pimpinan Rumah Sakit di New Zealand"

"Cantik sekali, kemari Astoria kuperkenalkan dengan anakku, ini Draco Malfoy seorang dokter, dosen dan tentunya pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di kota ini."

"Astoria" wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Draco, bisa panggila Drake" Draco membalasnya.

Mereka semua menuju ruang makan dan menikmati jamuan yang luar biasa yang disajikan keluarga Malfoy. Terlihat mereka akrab satu sama lain tak terkecuali Draco dan Atoria yang baru saja berkenalan, sejenak Draco melupakan Hermione istrinya yang sedang di kamar. Jamuan ini dilanjutkan dengan pembicaraan perjodohan Draco dan Astoria,

" Astoria, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan Draco? " tanya Mrs. Grenggrass

" Draco orangnya baik, romantis, dan Gentle" kata Astoria

" Apakah kamu tidak tertarik dengan Draco?" tanya Mrs. Malfoy

" entahlah Aunt, aku tak tahu" kata Astoria dengan semu merah

" Draco, apakah kau tertarik dengan Astoria?" tanya Mrs. Malfoy

" sejujurnya, aku tertarik." kata Draco

" Well done, kita jodohkan saja. Bagaimana?" kata Mr. Grenggrass

" Alex, Draco sudah memiliki istri tapi ya begitulah dia memiliki kekurangan" kata Mr. Malfoy

" Istri? Bagaimana mungkin Draco sudah beristri." Tanya Dhapne

"iya dia memiliki istri, tapi tenang saja istrinya juga tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku lebih menyukai Astoria menjadi menantuku" kata Mrs. Malfoy

"Bagaiman Astoria, kamu sudah mengetahui semua tentang Draco? Semua terserah padamu" kata Mrs. Grenggrass

" terserah Mom dan Dad, aku menerima saja"

"Baiklah, semua sudah jelaskan?, kami setuju dengan perjodohan ini" ?" kata Mr. Grenggrass

"Pernikahan akan di adakan bulan depan, kita persiapkan mulai besok." kata Mrs. Malfoy

Akhirnya pertemuan ini berakhir dengan disetujuinya perjodohan antara Draco dan Astoria, mereka akan menyiapkan segala keperluan pernikahan mereka, tapi apakah mereka tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Hermione?

*TBC*

thanks udah baca ditunggu reviewnya buat fanfic pertama setelah lama hiatus,

untuk para reader One Way love and This is for you, bersabar ya tunggu kelanjutan chap nya

thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan Bunda Rowling, saya hanya meminjamnya.

Cerita murni dari leppi saya, saya ketik dengan susah payah*ok ini lebeh

OOT - Banyak yang beda

gak suka gak usah dibaca, kritik saran I need it!

**_Kekasih untuk Suamiku (Chapter 2)_**

Hermione's POV

Malam ini penyambutan tamu itu, aku menangis tapi tak ada yang mengusapnya. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak tapi dengan suara parau apalah kekuatanku. Aku menatap nanar bayanganku di cermin rias, aku memang cantik tapi buat apa cantik jika mandul? Kuusap air mataku ketika Draco masuk ke kamar, kumencoba mengumpulkan kekuatanku dan mulai bertanya,

"Drake, bagaimana perjodohanmu?"

" 'mione maafkan aku, dan syukurlah semua lancar dan bulan depan acara pernikahannya"

"Bulan depan, apa ini sudah kau pikirkan matang-matang, Drake?"

"'mione, sekali lagi maaf, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan Mom,"

"baiklah kalau itu maumu, Drake aku tidur di paviliun. Jangan ikuti aku,tetaplah disini"

"kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukai kita tidur bersama?"

"tidak Drake, hanya saja aku ingin belajar tidur sendiri, karena jika kau menikah kau akan meluangkan waktumu lebih benyak dengan Astoria,termasuk tidur di ruangan ini,"

Aku keluar dari kamar turun ke paviliun dibelakang manor ini, aku singgah duduk di kursi taman untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya aku alami,

" Tuhan, wanita tetaplah wanita tak ada satupun yang mau dimadu. Apakah salahku Tuhan? Apa aku harus lari dan pergi? Meminta cerai? Tuhan aku butuh mom dan dad disampingku saat ini."

* * *

Author's POV

Pagi itu kediaman Malfoy masih tenang, hanya kicauan burung dan beberapa bunyi merak di pekarangan kediaman Malfoy. Tenang diluar tapi tidak dengan didalamnya, seorang wanita paruh baya, Narcissa Malfoy sedang menyeruput tehnya di ruang kerjanya,

"Nyonya, permisi. Saya Nott" terdengar ketukan diluar ruangan

"Masuk Nott, aku punya misi untuk kamu!"

"Iya nyonya, misi apa?"

"Kau mata-matai menantu tidak bergunaku Hermione Granger, dan laporkan kepadaku segera!"

"Baik nya,"

"ok, silahkan keluar."

Hermione terlihat keluar dari pekarangan kediaman Malfoy dengan mobilnya, bisa ditebak dia akan ke restorannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari Nott memata-matai 'mione. 'mione awalnya memang pergi ke restoran, tapi tak lama kemudian 'mione melajukan mobilnya ke sebuuah Showroom mobil terkenal "Wesley's Company". 'mione turun dan memasuki showroom itu, dan tanpa dia sadari Nott juga mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ron, aku ingin bicara"

" 'mione tumben kau ke Showroom, iya bicara tentang apa?"

" aku harus bagaimana? Aku sedang ada masalah keluarga, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" 'mione aku sih tidak mengerti tapi saranku tenangin dulu pikiranmu, mungkin liburan"

" thanks , mate" 'mione memeluk Ron yang sudah diaanggap saudara

'mione kembali ke restoran untuk mengurusi karyawan restorannya.

Sore itu senja sudah siap terbenam di ujung barat Amsterdam, 'mione dengan perasaan yang sedikit lega pulang ke kediaman Malfoy. Jarak yang tak terlalu jauh dari restoran akhirnya 'mione bisa sampai dengan cepat, 'mione masuk ke rumah dengan sedikit berlari dan memasuki ruang keluarga. Ruang keluarga terasa panas, terlihat tiga Malfoy berkumpul di tempat ini.

" ' Drake, Mom, Dad tumben berkumpul di sini?"

" tidak usah banyak bicara 'mione, kamu dari mana?" tanya Narcissa

"Restoran?"

"Bohong! jujur 'mione. Aku tidak ingin ada kebohongan diantara kita" Draco membuka suara

"apa aku terlihat berbohong? Aku benar dari restoran dan singgah sebentar di kantor teman"

"kantor teman?'mione sayang coba lihat ini" Narcissa melempar lembaran foto di meja

" ini salah paham, kami berteman dan kami seperti saudara. Aku mohon percayalah"

" 'mione, kamu sebagai menantu adalah menantu yang tidak punya malu, kamu sudah mandul dan sekarang selingkuh, kadang aku heran bagaiman bisa Draco memungut gadis hina sepertimu." Sinis Narcissa

" Drake, percayalah!" 'mione mengejar Draco yang masuk ke kamar terlebih dahulu.

'mione berlari mengikuti suaminya yang sudah lebih dahulu di kamar dengan muka merah padam, Draco berdir menghadap jendela.

"Drake percayalah, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

"bagaimana aku bisa percaya pada mu setelah bukti itu?"

"aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu, percayalah"

" sudahlah 'mione aku capek, aku kecewa denganmu"

"Drake tatap aku, kau cemburu kan? Kau marah? Kau ingin menghajar pria itu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat kau dijodohkan. Ingat Drake! Di depan mataku kau dijodohkan, kau menerima dengan santai tanpa memikirkan perasaanku? Apa kau pernah berpikir itu? Kau hanya tergila-gila dengan obsesimu dan menuruti keinginan orang tuamu dan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Drake, aku sakit! mana pernah kau memikirkannya? huh? Mana cintamu yang dulu? Huh? Mana rasa sayangmu? Mana Drake?"

PLAK

"Hentikan, 'mione! Ini karena situasi!"

" selama 10 tahun Drake, kau tak pernah menamparku dan sekarang kau menamparku dan menyalahkan situasi? Drake, tanyakan pada dirimu! Aku pergi dan jangan cari aku!"

'mione keluar dari kediaman Malfoy dengan air mata bercucuran, meninggalkan Draco yang masih berdiri dekat jendela kamar. 'mione melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat tanpa arah tujuan, dan kini hati 'mione memang bergejolak.

*tbc*

akhirnya dipost juga, thanks yang udah repiw maaf gak bisa bales satu persatu,

terima kasih masukannya, saya akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik sebisa saya,

terima kasih sudah mampir, ditunggu ripiu nya lagi ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan Bunda Rowling, saya hanya meminjamnya.

Cerita murni dari leppi saya, saya ketik dengan susah payah*ok ini lebeh

OOT - Banyak yang beda

gak suka gak usah dibaca, kritik saran I need it!

**_Kekasih untuk Suamiku (Chapter 3)_**

Hermione's POV

Aku terpukul malam ini, aku tak pernah menyangka suamiku yang telah kunikahi selama 10 tahun, telah menamparku. Terasa perih dipipi tapi lebih perih dihati, aku tidak habis pikir apa yang ada dipikiran suamiku dan mertuaku. Aku seolah seperti barang yang bisa dibeli dan jika tidak dibutuhkan disimpan digudang, aku tidak serendah itu!. Aku masih bergulat dengan hatiku, aku masih tak percaya kalau masalah pelik ini telah mengikatku, aku masih berpikir apakah ada dosa masa lalu sehingga karma yang kuterima atau aku memang sedang diuji untuk melalui ini semua, tapi Tuhan ini sangat berat. Aku tahu Kau tidak akan menguji hamba-Mu melebihi batas kemampuannya, tapi persoalan hidup yang satu ini mempertaruhkan batinku sebagai wanita. Aku ingin berteriak rasanya tapi apa semua masalahku bisa hilang?tidak!. betapa malangnya aku, seorang wanita yang ditelantarkan suaminya karena kekurangannya tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Aku menjerit dalam hati, kata-kata Parvati masih tergiang ditelingaku ketika dia bilang Jika Tuhan memberikan seseorang keturunan karena dia sudah siap menjadi orang tua,. Aku bertanya Tuhan, apakah menurut-Mu aku tidak pantas menjadi orang tua? Ataukah suamiku yang tidak berperasaan itu yang tidak pantas? Tuhan tolong jawab doaku. Ditengah hujan deras seperti ini aku pergi kepinggiran kota Amsterdam, desa tempat Mom dan Dad tinggal. Sepanjang perjalanan air mata ini terus mengalir, aku berusaha menghentikan tangisan ini. Buat apa menagisi bajingan seperti Draco? Buat apa menangisi keluarga Malfoy yang berhati berbulu! 'mione hentikan tangisanmu!. Aku berusaha dengan sekuat tenagaku tapi entah kenapa perasaanku tak bisa berbohong aku masih mencintai Draco.

Aku terus melajukan mobilku melewati sebuah gapura kecil diseberang ladang luas yang aku kenali tempatku dulu bermain bersama teman di desa. Aku sudah sampai tepat didepan rumah sederhana seorang dokter gigi yang merupakan rumah masa kecilku, rumah orang tuaku.

Aku turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju rumah itu, sial! Aku lupa memakai payung dan aku basah kuyup. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa basah, setidaknya mom dan dad tidak akan menyadari kalau malam ini puterinya sedang menangis. Aku mengetuk pintu kayu berukir sederhana ini,

"Mom? Dad? 'mione pulang?"

Aku menunggu reaksi dari dalam, aku sesekali menggosok kedua tanganku dan mengusapkannya ke wajahku. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pintu akhirnya terbuka dan seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dengan drees panjang cokelat khas petani.

" 'mione? Masuklah sweetheart!"

"Mom, aku rindu," aku memeluk Mom

" Mom juga rindu. Draco mana? Dia tak ikut?"

" Dia tidak ikut Mom"

"Bahkan mengantarmu? Ini aneh 'mione"

"mom, ayo masuk nanti aku menceritakan semuanya"

Mom dan aku masuk kerumah, kami beranjak ke ruang keluarga disana ada Dad yang sedang bersantai.

" Dad! 'mione rindu" aku berlari memeluk Dad

" 'mione? Dad juga rindu. Mana Draco? Dia tidak ikut?"

" tidak Dad, dia tidak ikut."

"tidak biasanya kalian seperti ini? Ada masalah sweetheart?" tanya Dad,

Mom datang dari dapur membawa cokelat hangat dan setoples biskuit keju kesukaanku,

" Ya Dad, aku juga curiga dengan hubungan 'mione dan Draco. Pasti ada alasan kenapa kau disini dan Draco tak ikut bersamamu?" tanya Mom

" ok, Dad Mom 'mione minta maaf .'mione ada disini karena 'mione lari dari kediaman Malfoy"

" 'mione? Lari? Apa yang terjadi sweetheart?" tanya dad

" Draco ingin menikah lagi dengan wanita lain dan ini adalah usulan mertuaku."

"Apa? Menikah lagi" Mom dan Dad terbelalak hampir bersamaan

"Apa lagi yang mereka inginkan? Apakah kau tak cukup untuk menjadi istri Draco" tanaya Mom

" Aku mandul Mom Dad, jadi itulah alasan mereka. Mereka ingin cucu dari Draco"

" mandul? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Dad dan Mom" Mom mulai terisak

" 'mione, Dad paham dengan masalahmu. Dan Dad sudah tahu jalan yang terbaik untuk itu"

"Apa dad?"

"bercerailah dengan Malfoy sialan itu! Dia sudah menginjak harga diri kita!"

" Dad, bagaimana mungkin? Aku masih mencintainya! Aku tak bisa , dad"

"Tak bisa karena kau mencintainya? Tapi tanyakan pada dirimu sweetheart apakah Draco juga mencintaimu setelah perlakuannya padamu sekarang! Tak ada yang ditawar-tawar lagi Dad ingin kau bercerai dengan Malfoy brengsek itu!"

"Dad, tenanglah jangan biarkan emosimu menguasaimu. 'mione baru tiba dan datang dengan beban psikologi yang sangat berat. Setidaknya biarkan dia tenang dan beristirahat" ucap Mom

"Huh, maaf sweetheart. Dad tidak terima puteri Dad diperlakukan seperti ini. Baiklah cukup untuk malam ini, beristirahatlah sweetheart"

" thanks Dad, thanks Mom. Kalian adalah pengobat segala sakit ini. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mencintai kalian"

Aku tersenyum melihat kedua orang tuakku berusaha tersenyum walau perasaan mereka robek dengan perlakuan besan dan menantu mereka . aku begitu lelah dengan semua ini, menguras tenaga, menguras air mata dan menguras hati, aku harus beristirahat karena aku ingin melihat kedua orang tuaku tersenyum .

Suara ayam yang berteriak sahut-sahutan membangunkanku dari tidurku yang lelap, aku bangun dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala sudut rumah ini, tapi aku tak menemukan Mom dan Dad dimanapun. Aku bediri dan menuju dapur, dan oh sarapanku sudah siap. Aku menengok ke jam dinding arah jarumnya menunjukkan sudah pukul 7. Pantas saja, kalau begini Dad sudah ada klinik dan Mom ada di peternakan. Sebaiknya aku juga bersiap dan menyusul mereka.

Aku segera bersiap untuk menyusul Dad dan Mom, aku memakai Jaket panjang dan boots cokelat yang tersimpan di rak sepatu. Let's Go! Aku melirik sepeda yang terparkir cantik di garasi rumah, aku segera mengambilnya dan mengendarainya menuju peternakan mom. Aku kesetanan sepertinya, aku melajukan sepeda ini dengan kencang. Aku berteriak kegirangan, whuuu!

BRAK

Au, aku tersandung batu dan kakiku berdarah, duh malangnya nasibku. Baru saja aku ingin berusaha berdiri, tangan kekar langsung mengangkatku. Aku kaget dan segera berpaling ke arah tangan itu.

"Hei, Apa-apaan kau. Beraninya mengangkatku tanpa izin" dengusku

"Hei, 'mione! Sungguh kau begitu sombong sekarang!" suara pemuda

"Eh, berani-beraninya kau! Siapa kau? Ha?"

"Victor Krum! Ya Tuhan sampai segitukah 'mione? Kau tak mengenali pria keren ini?"

"Victor? Oh My God! Kamu terlihat berbeda sekarang! Lebih rapi, ganteng dan wih pakaiannya ala-ala eksekutif muda. Haha"

" 'mione! Hentikan ocehan konyolmu. Oh ya kau disini sendirian? Mana suamimu?"

"Suamiku? Oh sedang sibuk, dia harus menghadiri beberapa pertemuan jadi tidak ikut'

" Oh begitu, by the way kamu mau ke mana?"

"em, mau ke peternakan sih. Tapi melihat keadaanku seperti ini aku memilih ke Klinik Dad!"

"Ok, karena keadaan seperti ini biar aku yang mengantarmu. Ok! Titik dan tidak ada komentar!"

"hm, terserah padamu"

Karena kecelakaan tadi akau harus satu mobil dengan teman kecilku Victor, yang OMG sekarang semakin keren!. Aku masih meniup lukaku yang kelihatannya hanya sobek sedikit. Aku terdiam saja dalam mobil, sepertinya ada kecanggungan antara kami berdua. Kami tak ada yang bersuara, memandang saja tak pernah, aduh ini momen paling "ngeh" yang pernah kualami. Dan untungnya kita sudah sampai di klinik Dad.

" sudah sampai 'mione. Maaf aku antar sampai sini saja ya. Aku ada keperluan dan harus ke ladang sekarang. Ok. Bye!"

"oh iya, kalau begitu salam dengan Dad dan Mom mu! Bye"

Aku turun dari mobil Victor dan menuju klinik Dad. Aku mengetuk pintu klinik dan Oh betapa lamanya pintu ini dibuka, aku mengoceh tak karuan. Dan saat aku masih mengoceh pintu terbuka dan Hop! Pria tampan dan rapi berpakaian putih-putih layaknya dokter seperti Dad.

Aku sembat terbengong dibuat pria yang membukakan pintu,

"Nona cari siapa? Atau nona mau berobat?" tanya pria dengan ramah

"Eh, Granger! Maksudnya saya mencari dr. Granger?"

"oh dr. Granger ? kau sudah membuat janji atau kau ingin diperiksa?"

" em aku sebetulnya tidak punya janji, dan tidak ingin berobat"

" maaf nona kau tak bisa bertemu dengan dr. Granger "

"aduh, masa aku harus membuat janji kalau ingin bertemu Dadku?"

" Dad mu? ? jadi kau Hermione Grarger?"

" Yup! Dan bisa kan aku masuk?"

" Baiklah, but anyway perkenalkan aku ."

"Ok, aku masuk dok.!"

Aku masuk ke ruangan Dad yang tidak terkunci dan pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba ternyata Mom sedang di ruangan Dad.

"Mom Dad! Tega banget sih ninggalin anak perempuannya di rumah sendirian!" protesku

" 'mione? Maaf tadi Mom tidak tega membangunkanmu karena kau terlihat terlelap sweetheart"

"Ok mom tak apa. Dad bisa bantu aku ? obati lukaku."

"luka yang mana? Dad kira kau baik-baik saja"

"Dad, coba lihat jeansku dan lututku berdarah Dad"

"Baiklah, kemari Dad obati"

"Oh ya Dad Mom, tadi aku bertemu Victor. dia terlihat lebih berkelas sekarang"

"Jelas sweetheart, Victor itu pengusaha jadi wajarlah seperti itu."

" and Dad siapa sih dokter yang tampan itu?"

"dokter yang mana? Semua dokter disini tampan 'mione? " tawa Dad dan Mom meledak

"dad aku tak bercanda, kalau tidak salah namaya Mcmilk ? atau Mickeymilky?"

" hus! Nama orang jangan dibikin jelek. Dari clue yang kau sebutkan sih berati di dr. Ernie Macmillan. dia dokter baru, sekitar setahun yang lalu bergabung di klinik ini."

" Oh ya Dad, aku bermaksud menemui kalian. Ingin mendengar keputusan kalian tentang hubnganku dengan Draco."

"Dad sudah final dengan kepeutusan Dad semalam kalau kau harus bercerai."

"Bagaimana denganmu Mom'

"Mom berbicara sebagai seorang ibu dan wanita. Mom berfikir perceraian adalah jalan terbaik.

" jadi kalian berdua berpendapat bercerai lebih baik?"

"Ya sweetheart, Mom sudah memikirkan ini tadi malam bersama Dadmu. Dan kami harap kau mau mendengarkan nasehat kami."

Belum sempat aku berbicara, terdengar ketukan dari luar ruangan, ketukan 3 kali disertai dengan suara permisi yang sopan,

"permisi dr. Granger?" terdengar suara dibalik pintu

"Iya masuk, tidak dikunci"

"dr. Granger diluar ada seorang pria mencari dokter dan keluarga"

"aku dan keluargaku? Siapa orang itu?"

" namanya Draco Malfoy!"

Kami bertiga terbelalak dengan ucapan perawat tadi, bagaimana mungkin Draco berani menginjakkan kaki di Klinik Dad setelah perlakuannya padaku. Oh, apalagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ini benar-benar misteri.

*TBC*

thanks atas review-nya, maaf baru update lagi sekarang mulai sibuk. biasa anak baru hehehe. ini kelanjutannya. ohya silahkan baca juga fic saya yang One Way Love sekarang sudah Update.

Thanks All :)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter dkk adalah kepunyaan Bunda Rowling, saya hanya meminjamnya.

Cerita murni dari leppi saya, saya ketik dengan susah payah*ok ini lebeh

OOT - Banyak yang beda

gak suka gak usah dibaca, kritik saran I need it!

**_Kekasih untuk Suamiku (Chapter 4)_**

Author's POV

Dr. Granger segera keluar mendengar Malfoy ingin menemuinya bersama keluarganya. Dr. Granger diikuti istri dan puteri semata wayangnya Hermione menuju ruang tunggu pasien dimana malfoy menunggu,

"Malfoy, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya dr. Granger

"Dad, maaf atas kelancanganku dan kesalahanku telah menelantarkan 'mione."

"Sandiwara apalagi ini, Draco? Tidak cukup kah kau melukai puteri kami?" istri dr. Granger angkat bicara.

"Mom, aku tidak bersandiwara. Aku benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti 'mione. Aku mencintainya"

"mencintai 'mione? Dengan menikahi wanita lain? Ini bukan cinta tapi nafsu!" teriak istri dr. Granger

"tidak mom, itu adalah paksaan situasi dan keinginan orang tuaku. Aku tak bisa berbohong aku mencintai 'mione, tapi aku juga tidak bisa jika tidak memenuhi keinginan orang tuaku."

"kalau begitu, pilih saja Orang tuamu atau 'mione?" tanya dr. Granger

"Dad, Mom, hentikan. Drake pergilah dari sini. Kalau aku ingin kembali, aku akan pulang. Cepat pergii.!" Usir hermione

" 'mione, please dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu. 'mione pulanglah bersamaku."

" Hey Malfoy! Kau siapa memaksa puteri kami sesukamu?" bentak dr. Granger

"Aku suaminya, Dad. Maaf aku harus membawanya pulang"

"hentikan Malfoy! Biarkan Mom bicara dan memperlihatkan apakah ada cinta diantara kalian!" istri dr. Granger mulai berbicara

" Mom, aku mohon Mom," mohon Draco

"Malfoy! Mom ingin kau berkata jujur. Kau berkata kau mencintai 'mione tapi apa yang bisa kau buktikan? Bukti bersamanya 10 tahun, itu tidak cukup. Apa yang bisa kau tunjukkan kepada kami? Kami mengenal anak kami. Kau yang keterlaluan ingin menikah lagi, alasan mandul? Ada terapi atau cara penyembuhan Malfoy. Alasan orang tuamu dan kamu sangat tidak realistis, siapa wanita yang ingin di madu. Pikirkan Malfoy! Aku tak tahu kau atau orang tuamu yang ingin menyingkirkan 'mione. Kami memang miskin tapi setidaknya kami masih punya harga diri. Malfoy, tinggalkan kami,aku mohon silahkan keluar"

"tapi Mom, aku mohon kalian melepas 'mione pulang bersamaku"

" tidak! Malfoy! Keluar dari sini sendiri atau kau akan diseret oleh security di sini!" hardik dr. Granger.

" Hentikan! Draco!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang ikut berbicara ketika suasana sudah panas, serentak mereka berbalik dan mendapati Narcissa Malfoy bersama Astoria Greengrass sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Mereka semua terdiam tapi istri dr. Granger mulai angkat bicara,

"Oh, besanku yang terhormat datang berkunjung. Angin apa yang membawanya sampai ke perkampungan ini?" sindir istri dr. Granger

"Hahaha, besanku yang tidak tahu diri. Kau tidak bersyukur anakmu telah menjadi istri dari seorang Malfoy? Kalian memang kampungan dan tidak tahu berterima kasih" sinis Narcissa

"Oh, coba lihat anda berbalut pakaian mewah tapi hati dan etika anda sungguh rendah dan tidak aristokrat. Anda mengaku berkepribadian tapi sikap anda dan penghargaan anda terhadap sesama adalah nol besar. Apakah anda yakin anda adalah manusia sempurna? Oh mungkin aku akan mengingatkan anda betapa seorang terhormat seperti anda tidak memiliki hati? Instrospeksi diri anda besan"

"oh, banyak sekali pertanyaanmu besan. Aku serasa digelitik tapi tidak masalah, aku memaklumimu sebagai orang desa. Draco kita pergi dari sini, Astoria sudah menunggu untuk fiting baju pengantin. Oh ya besan maaf aku tidak mengundangmu, karena ini adalah acara kaum berkelas." Sindir Narcissa

"Besan acara berkelas? Oh, berkelas rendahan dengan ribuan tamu kaya tapi miskin hati. Kau ingin pergi bukan? Akan kutunjukkan pintu keluar, oh disana ! atau aku harus mengantarmu dengan iring-iringan desa ini?" tunjuk istri dr. Granger ke pintu keluar.

"tidak usah besan, aku harap kau menyiapkan puterimu untuk menanda tangani surat cerai nya!"

"Oh, kau membawanya sekarang? Oh belum kau bawa mungkin, padahal 'mione sudah siap. Oh ya besan, lain kali bawalah surat cerai itu."

"aku pergi besan, dan kau wanita tak berguna jangan mengejar Drake lagi. Walau kau istrinya tapi tidak lama lagi statusmu akan berubah menjadi mantan istri"

"stop Mom, Draco tidak akan menceraikan 'mione. Jika Mom ingin aku menikahi Astoria jangan paksa aku berpisah dengan 'mione. Pegang kata-kataku Mom" Draco berlalu keluar klinik

"Tunggu Draco," Narcissa mengejar Draco

"dr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, 'mione , kami pamit pulang. Permisi,selamat siang" pamit Astoria

"iya, hati-hati Astoria" jawab 'mione

Keluarga Granger pun bergegas berkemas untuk kembali kerumah mereka untuk membahas permasalahan yang sangat memalukan ini.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Aku tak menyangka siang ini akan terjadi hal seperti ini, aku masih teringat kata-kata mertuaku. Aku tak bisa memungkiri aku takut berpisah dengan Draco, aku masih mencintai Draco dan dia juga mencintaiku. Aku takut, jika itu menjadi kenyataan. Mom dan Dad terlihat marah besar dengan kelakuan keluarga Malfoy.

" 'mione kau lihat kelakuan mertuamu itu. Sungguh rendah tindakannya" buka Mom

" 'mione, ikuti nasehat kami, bercerailah dengan Malfoy. Kau lihat sendiri mertua gilamu berkata apa." Sambung Dad

"Dad aku tahu mertuaku sangat membenciku, tapi aku dan Draco masih saling mencintai. Dad Mom aku tidak akan bercerai dengan Draco, tapi aku tak akan kembali ke kediaman Malfoy lagi."

" 'mione kau keras kepala, tapi itu terserah padamu. Mom dan Dad sudah bingung dan emosi gara-gara masalah ini. Mom dan Dad hanya ingin kau mengambil keputusan yang benar. Mom dan Dad hanya ingin yang terbaik buat mu sweetheart" Tutup Mom

"terima kasih Mom Dad, kalian adalah orang tua terbaik. I Love You Mom, Dad" kataku memeluk mereka berdua.

Malam ini angin bertiup dengan lembut, sesekali kincir angin berputar dan mengeluarkan suara klutuk-klutuk. Aku masih berdiri di balkon rumah, memandangi bintang yang selalu setia menemani bulan apapun yang terjadi. Aku jadi iri pada mereka yang tak ada kata perpisahan walau kadang bulan hilang bersama awan, bintang akan tetap menunggunya. Apakah kisahku tidak bisa seperti bulan dan bintang? Saling melengkapi dan selalu bersama dalam senyum dan tangis, terlalu jauh anganmu 'mione. Aku teringat kejadian tadi siang, tapi aku lebih tertarik kepada tingkah Astoria, sosok wanita tenang,anggun, beretika, dan sopan. Ya wanita itu cantik secara fisik dan hati sepertinya, tingkahnya dengan pamit secara baik-baik mencerminkan dia wanita berpendidikan. Apakah aku salah jika menghalangi pernikahan mereka? Aku lihat Astoria sosok wanita yang nyaris sempurna, apakah aku harus merelakan Draco menikahi Astoria. Oh, Tuhan kupikir aku akan gila jika lama-lama seperti ini. Tiba-tiba suara langkah seseorang menghampiriku,

" 'mione sweetheart? Kau belum tidur? Ada apa sweetheart?" tanya Mom

"Mom, aku berpikir untuk setuju dengan pernikahan Draco dan Astoria."

"Apa alasanmu, dear?"

"Mom bisa lihat tadi siang, Astoria adalah wanita sopan yang beretika."

"ya Mom melihat tingkah wanita itu, sopan sekali. Dan menurutmu?"

"dia layak menjadi istri ke dua Draco Mom, dan aku pikir tidak salah jika ada dua istri dalam satu rumah tangga selama suaminya adil, ya kan mom?"

"terserah padamu sweetheart, tapi Mom hanya bisa bilang semua kuputusan ada konsekuensinya dan ibu hanya memberi tahu bahwa seadil-adilnya seorang pria dia tidak akan bisa berlaku adil jika sudah berhadapan dengan wanita."

"terima kasih mom, atas nasehatmu. I Love You, Mom" aku memeluk Mom sangat erat.

Dibawah bintang dan bulan aku berpikir untuk merelakan suamiku untuk orang lain, aku masih dilema dengan semua ini, apa kah ini keputusan terbaik, memberikan _kekasih untuk suamiku_?.

*TBC*

terima kasih reviewnya semua, oh ya maaf ya untuk yang menanyakan jadwal update Bai (read:Bi-ai), Bai gak bisa nentuin soalnya tergantung kesibukan, gomen minna. oh ya ini update yang ke 4 kalau ada kesempatan besok update yang ke 5 tapi kalau gak sempat gomen. Bai mau keluar kota selama 6 hari mau tes masuk PT jadi mungkin break disitu, jangan khawatir saya gak akan lama.

thanks yang sudah mampir, silahkan di baca. dtunggu review selanjutnya  
salam hangat Bai :)


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter dkk adalah kepunyaan Bunda Rowling, saya hanya meminjamnya.

Cerita murni dari leppi saya, saya ketik dengan susah payah*ok ini lebeh

OOT - Banyak yang beda

gak suka gak usah dibaca, kritik saran I need it!

**_Kekasih untuk Suamiku (Chapter 5)_**

Author's POV

Kicauan burung pagi ini akan mengantar 'mione ke Restoran sudah 2 hari dia tidak meninjau karyawannya. Stelan jas wanita yang anggun menjadikan 'mione terlihat sangat cantik maskulin. 'mione sudah bersiap didepan ambang pintu, terlihat dia berbalik dan pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Mom Dad, aku ke restoran dulu. Dan mungkin aku akan tinggal sementara di Manor pribadi Mom Dad." Kata 'mione memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah sweetheart, jaga dirimu. Kalau ada apa-apa yang terjadi datanglah kerumah ini" lepas Mrs. Granger

"Aku pergi, sampai jumpa." 'mione pamit

Hermione melajukan mobilnya dengan santai, destinasi pertama yang ingin dia tuju adalah restorannya, kemudian menuju Manor pribadi di selatan Amsterdam. Hermione, tampak lebih ceria dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Sesekali terdengar senandung yang mengalun lembut dari bibir Hermione, dia terlihat bahagia sekarang. Setelah sekitar 30 menit perjalanan menuju manor pribadi akhirnya 'mione sampai didepan sebuah manor mewah berwarna cream classic dengan ornamen belanda yang khas, gapura dan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi, taman tulip beraneka warna, kanal-kanal disekitar manor serta kincir angin besar di timur manor. Indah,tenang, asri dan sejuk kesan pertama Hermione ketika tiba di Manor ini. Hermione kemudian memarkir mobilnya di garasi, terlihat juga mobil lainnya yang tak lain adalah mobil Draco. Hermione kemudian segera masuk kedalam dan mendapati Draco sedang berdiri menghadap jendela,

"sudah lama menunggu, Drake?" tanya 'mione

" 'mione, aku merindukanmu!" Draco berjalan memeluk 'mione

"Oh ya, Drake. Aku akan tinggal disini selama pernikahanmu dan Astoria di gelar"

"Pernikahan? Aku kira kau tidak setuju."

"aku sudah berpikir, mungkin tak masalah jika kau punya istri lebih dari satu, lagipula aku pikir Astoria cocok untukmu"

"kau yakin 'mione? Aku masih ragu dengan keputusanmu. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka diantara kita"

"Yakin, aku harus belajar untuk merelakanmu untuk kebahagiaan orang banyak. Mungkin Tuhan mengujiku dengan cobaan pernikanmu dengan Astoria. Aku mencoba untuk Ikhlas,Drake"

" 'mione kau itu manusia atau malaikat? Hatimu begitu tulus, aku mencintaimu dan selalu yang terbaik di hatiku meski nanti ada Astoria"

"aku manusia biasa Drake, aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum melihat tawa seorang bayi. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Draco melangkah ke arah 'mione dan segera memeluk 'mione, dan mengecup keningnya. Mereka berpelukan lama sekali, eratnya pelukan itu membuat 'mione menitikan air mata. Ini adalah pelukan lama yang telah hilang beberapa tahun lalu, tapi jika mata 'mione bisa berbicara maka akan terdengar ratap luka yang dalam, entah apakah ucapan 'mione adalah kejujuran atau hanya lontaran bibirnya yang sebenarnya hatinya mengelak? Hanya 'mione yang bisa merasakannya.

Hari ini, hari yang begitu cerah dimusim gugur. 'mione telah terbangun dari tidurnya tepatnya belum pernah terlelap. Hari ini dia akan benar-benar melepas suaminya untuk orang lain, hari ini statusnya di manor akan digantikan oleh Astoria. 'mione terlihat berantakan meskipun dia sudah berusaha untuk ikhlas. 'mione mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidur tapi rasa kaku menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, serasa berat seluruh tubuhnya, jangankan bergerak jauh semilicenti pun dia tak mampu. 'mione terisak, dia ternyata tidak bisa merelakan suaminya untuk orang lain, dia konflik dengan hatinya. Kenapa dia mencoba sok tegar padahal dia telah jatuh dan terluka sangat dalam, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ada penyesalan, ya matanya berbicara ada sesal seumur hidup di diri 'mione, dia merasa menjadi wanita paling bodoh yang berbohong pada perasaannya. 'mione baru sadar jika dia pun tak bisa dimadu meski madunya nanti adalah wanita terbaik lainnya.

"Tuhan! Ikrar mereka akan mereka ucapkan!, apakah aku sudah tamat? Tuhan apakah mungkin aku tidak mampu menjadi istri yang baik. Tuhan, apakah aku adalah wanita yang mertuaku tuduhkan? Tuhan, banyak sekali pertanyaanku! Aku tak mampu menyelesaikan masalah ini, ini sulit dan kompleks. Apakah kau tidak salah Tuhan? Aku bukanlah malaikatmu! Aku tak ingin ini terjadi ! "

'mione berlutut dan memeluk kedua kakinya menangis sesegukan, udara pagi yang seharusnya cerah kini mendung bersama tiupan angin yang lumayan kencang. Apakah Tuhan mendengar doa 'mione? Apakah Tuhan kini tau 'mione sudah tidak mampu dengan ujian ini? Tuhan tahu yang terbaik, dan Tuhan tahu yang akan di perbuat!

Sorry Bai baru update, ini karena tugas kuliah dan kena internet possitive :(

tapi tenang, ke depannya Bai akan berusaha Update

makasih yang udah Ripiu, di ripiu lagi ya,,,,


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter dkk adalah kepunyaan Bunda Rowling, saya hanya meminjamnya.

Cerita murni dari leppi saya, saya ketik dengan susah payah*ok ini lebeh

OOT - Banyak yang beda

gak suka gak usah dibaca, kritik saran I need it!

**_Kekasih untuk Suamiku (Chapter 6)_**

Malfoy Manor

Malfoy and Greengrass' Wedding

Pagi itu dekorasi hijau muda berpadu putih bridal, menghiasi taman kediaman Malfoy. Tenda besar berdiri megah di tengah-tengahnya, alunan musik klasik romantis mengiringi setiap tamu yang ingin bersalaman dengan pasangan Royal Wedding hari ini, Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Astoria Alexander Greengrass. Beberapa menit lalu keduanya telah berikrar sehidup semati, mereka kini menjadi pasangan yang paling bahagia.

Narcissa Malfoy tersenyum puas dan bangga dengan kedua pengantin ini, Dia merasa menang bisa menyatukan kedua pengantin ini. Lucius Malfoy pun tersenyum, namun kesan angkuh masih ada. Berbeda dengan kedua Malfoy senior, kedua Greengrass senior justru tersenyum haru melihat kedua pengantin ini disatukan dalam ikrar sakral pernikahan.

"well, Congratulation my Son, Drake " buka Mrs. Malfoy

"Thanks, Mom. Ini adalah pilihanmu bukan? Kau patut senang hari ini" balas Draco

"Oh pasti Son, Astoria, selamat datang di keluarga Malfoy. Welcome Astoria Malfoy!"

"Thanks Mom, aku senang bisa bersanding dengan Drake. Rasanya hanya mimpi" puji Astoria

"oh tentu honey, Ini bukan mimpi ini kenyataan yang indah. "

Pesta itu meriah, banyak tamu dari kalangan atas dan kerajaan hadir di pesta itu, tak terkecuali teman-teman Hermione, seperti Harry dan Ginny mereka adalah keluarga kerajaan. Ron Weasley dan Lavender Brown mereka adalah pemilik Weasley's Company, produsen mobil sport terbesar di dunia. Dan tanpa mereka sadari Hermione tak ada dalam pesta itu, sayang sekali Hermione telah tenggelam dan dilupakan.

Pesta masih berlangsung, namun dari tadi Astoria gelisah entah apa yang mengganggu di pikirannya. Hal ini disadari Draco, akhirnya mereka sepakat meninggalkan taman dan pergi ke rumah kaca untuk berbicara,

"Drake, aku khawatir dengan 'mione. Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya" cemas Astoria

"Kenapa kau bisa berasumsi seperti itu Asto?" tanya Draco

"Please Drake, apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh? Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita rela suaminya menikah dengan wanita lain. Ini bukan drama roman picisan Drake!"

"tapi Asto,'mione bilang dia ikhlas dan rela. Aku tahu memang sakit tapi 'mione bilang dia tidak apa-apa"

"Drake, aku ingin kita bertemu 'mione setelah acara ini! Aku memiliki firasat tidak baik."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, ayo kembali ke tenda sebelum kita dijemput oleh pengawal Ibuku"

"Thank's Drake, ayo kita kembali"

Mereka berdua kembali ke tenda pernikahan dan mengikuti pesta dengan sedikit perasaan cemas dan khawatir.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Astoria, apakah firasat Astoria akan terjadi? Astoria memiliki firasat buruk terhadap Hermione. Tapi kini Hermione pun tak memunculkan batang hidungnya, dan kabarnya pun tak ada sama sekali, atau jangan-jangan Astoria benar, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hermione?.

Hiruk pikuk meriahnya pesta, begitu membuat semua undangan terlena dengan jamuan pernikahan yang megah, dan ribuan pasangan kini berputar mengikuti alunan musik yang dimainkan orkestra terkenal, liukkan tubuh dan gerakan jemari kini benar-benar telah memenuhi pesta ini. Diakhir lagu sang pianis terkenal memainkan lagu endless love, semua bersorak takjub. Beberapa pasangan kembali maju dan berdansa, namun malang tak dapat ditolak ledakan dengan skala sedang menghancurkan tenda dan membuat semua undangan terluka, termasuk keluarga Malfoy dan Greengrass. Semuanya panik dan tawa kini berganti dengan rintihan, tangis dan raungan. Semua segera dievakuasi termasuk Nyonya Malfoy yang terluka parah, luka bakar dilengan kanannya. Polisi segera datang di tempat kejadian, mereka memasang police line di sekitar tenda pengantin, tapi tak ditemukan benda-benda aneh atau bahkan bahan peledak. Polisi kini berasumsi bahwa ini tindakan teroris karena peralatan yang digunakan sungguh canggih, tak meninggalkan bekas. Kini hari bahagia itu kini menjadi hari duka bagi semua orang.

Hermione's POV

Aku masih terdiam di kamarku, meratapi kebodohanku yang terbesar. Aku merelakan suamiku untuk orang lain. Aku telah membohongi perasaanku, aku telah berdosa pada nuraniku. Aku sudah tak kuat, bunuh saja aku. Aku merasa aku wanita paling malang, suamiku bersanding dengan wanita lain sementara aku diam dan mengikhlaskannya.

"Apakah aku harus menggagalkannya? Atau Ah, ini sudah terlambat ikrar mereka sudah terucap! Apa aku sudah tamat? Tidak! Hermione kau harus membalasnya, kau dianggap lemah tunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa kamu tidak lemah dan bisa membuat hal-hal yang lebih dahsyat dari yang orang-orang pikirkan!"

" Hahaha, aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi!"

Aku berlari dan menuju mobilku, kulajukan secepat mungkin menuju pengadilan untuk mendaftarkan surat perceraianku dengan Draco, tapi sebelum aku sampai di pengadilan Draco menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa pesta di manor kacau dan terjadi ledakan bom yang dahsyat dan melukai . aku terdiam dan sedikit tersenyum, Tuhan telah menunjukkan jika orang sombong seperti mertuaku akan mendapat ganjaran. Aku memutar balik menuju manor utama, aku ingin melihat seberapa parah ledakan bom dia acara wedding kerajaan yang bisa-bisanya disusupi teroris atau apalah, tapi setidaknya terima kasih telah menyakiti mertuaku agar dia tahu dia tidaklah sempurna.

Aku terdiam sepanjang perjalanan menuju Manor Utama, antara senang dan gelisah. Aku senang karena pesta itu gagal total, tapi aku gelisah karena Astoria kini menjadi maduku, aku bisa mengatakan ini mimpi buruk paling menyeramkan di dalam hidupku. Aku masih melajukan sedan biruku dengan kecepatan sedang, melewati beberapa taman tulip dan terlihat kerumanan orang di depan manor utama. Banyak polisi, penjinak bom serta beberapa anjing pelacak, wajar seperti itu, karena ini pesta kerajaan dan bisa kecolongan.

Aku turun dari sedanku, melewati beberapa petugas kepolisian dan menuju batas jangkau melihat TKP. Aku memandang jauh, hanya kerusakan sedang di tenda utama meskipun bisa dikatakan separuh tenda utama habis karena ledakan ini,

"Permisi, pak. Keluarga kerajaan sekarang ada dimana?" aku bertanya pada seorang polisi

"Mrs. Malfoy? Mereka sedang di Rumah Sakit Sint Lucas Andreas"

"Oh, Iya saya Hermione Malfoy, terima kasih informasinya, pak"

"Sama-sama Mrs. Malfoy"

Aku segera menuju sedanku dan bergegas menuju Rumah sakit, aku sedikit cemas apakah Darco juga terluka?. Aku sedikit menambah kecepatan sedanku, aku ingin segera sampai dan melihat keadaan mereka, utamanya Draco. Hey, tunggu apakah aku menghawatirkan Draco? Bukannya aku akan menggugat cerai pada dia? Ah, jangan berikan empatimu pada mereka Hermione! Apa kau tidak sadar dengan perbuatan mereka? Sudah terlalu banyak luka yang kau rasakan, Jangan menjadi wanita bodoh yang ingin dipermainkan dengan cinta! Jangan lagi! Bangkit dan sunggingkan senyum sinis pada mereka.

To Be Continued

Sorry saya baru update lagi, terima kasih buat yang udah review,

Reply Review :

penrj : Terima kasih, saya minta maaf ya. banyak typo itu kesalahan saya

CallistaLia: gak greget dong, tapi liat saja bukk *ototriter*

Onii-san : Terima Kasih sarannya, Oh iya saya lupa fic ini juga OOC ^^

Guest : hehe, terlalu mainstream ya? wah baca sampai akhir deh baru komen ^^ thanks udah buat saya lebih kreatif lagi

galuhtikatiwi : iya, saya khilaf. Saya akan perbaiki. Review lagi?

Mia Jean Malfoy : oke ini udah dilanjutin ^^

**Review lagi ya ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter adalah Kepunyaan Bunda J.K Rowling

Cerita ini hanya fiksi dan Sangat OOC

Don't Like, Don't Read and Do't Blame. Just Leave it :)

Happy Reading ^-^

Author's POV

Suasana Rumah sakit begitu mencekam, beberapa pasien yang dengan luka bakar parah. Beberapa perawat lalu-lalang dan histeris sepanjang koridor dari beberapa korban ledakan. Ledakan dahsyat di Pesta Pernikahan Keluarga Kerajaan, membuat seantero Amsterdam tercengang. Sampai beberapa mengusulkan untuk membawanya pada kasus Internasional.

Dipojok ruang VVIP Rumah Sakit Sint Lucas Andreas, bersandar seorang Pria bersurai platina sedang menunduk dan raut mukanya begitu lelah dan tergambar jelas ada rasa sesal yang dalam. Dia masih terdiam, suara hembusan nafas itu jelas di ruang sepi ini. Hanya sesekali bunyi jam dinding yang bergeser mengikuti perputaran waktu.

Pria itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ruang diseberangnya, masuk dan berdiri mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya menangkap sosok Malfoy senior yang masih terbaring lemah. Surai putih Mr. Malfoy begitu jelas mendampingi isterinya dengan wajah khawatir. Draco menghampiri ayahnya,

"Ayah, ibu akan sadar secepatnya!"

"Iya, semoga saja."

"Apakah ini peringatan Tuhan, kita sudah melukai seseorang yang tak bersalah"

"Sudahlah, son. Aku tak tahu"

Dua pria itu berada dalam diam, dan hanya bunyi mesin pendeteksi jantung yang jelas terdengar di ruangan putih itu.

Hermione's POV

Aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika akan terjadi seperti ini, toh meski acaranya tidak berjalan dengan lancar tetap saja suamiku telah memiliki isteri yang lain. Aku tak habis pikir sekarang. Apakah keputusanku sangat bodoh memberi izin Draco untuk menikah lagi? Cukup Hermione! Kau sudah terlalu sakit untuk itu. Aku mencoba menyusul ke Sint Lucas Andreas Hospita. Aku tau betul rumah sakit itu, tempat ketika aku tahu bahwa aku tak bisa punya anak. Untung saja aku tidak terlalu kontras untuk dikenali sebagai salah satu Malfoy, setelan pakaianku sangat sederhana. Aku lebih memilih untuk mengetahui keadaan suamiku dibandingkan mertuaku yang menurut informasi mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

Aku menyusuri koridor putih yang begitu panjang, sesekali aku mengintip di kaca pintu untuk memastikan pasien ruangan itu adalah keluarga Malfoy. Aku terus mencari sampai akhirnya aku tersadar. Oh God! Malfoy adalah keluarga bangsawan mana mungkin dia akan di rawat di ruangan kelas seperti ini. Aku segera bergegas ke ruangan VVIP, aku tahu mereka pasti dirawat disana. Draco akan memilih nomer satu untuk keluarganya. Aku terus mencari ruangan itu, akhirnya aku menemukannya tepat koridor di sebelah kananku. Untung saja aku sempat membaca panduan ruangan Rumah sakit yang besar ini.

Aku kembali menyusuri koridor, sesekali mataku mencari sosok Malfoy. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat bayangan pria yang sedang menunduk diujung koridor dengan kemeja putih lusuh dan berdarah. Bisa kupastikan itu adalah suamiku. Aku bergegas dengan sedikit berlari, aku menghampirinya yang sedang tenggelam dalam khayalnya,

"Drake, bagaimana keadaanmu?" suaraku bergetar.

"Hermione, kau?" dia berdiri dan memelukku erat

"Tenanglah, Drake. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku menguatkannya

"Maaf" bisikannya terdengar parau

"Hentikan, Drake. Tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf."

"Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi baik seperti ini? Aku begitu berhutang banyak"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin melihat keadaan Mom. Antarkan aku ke sana sekarang"

"Baiklah, Hermione"

Draco mengantarku ke ruangan ibunya, beberapa ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor dengan arsitektur mewah dan berwarna putih. Jelas sekali bahwa ini adalah ruanga VVIP. Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan, pandang beredar diseluruh ruangan dan mendapati ayah mertuaku sedang menunggui ibu mertuaku yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Baru kali ini aku melihat ayah mertuaku begitu urakan sangat kontras ketika dia rapi dan angkuh khas Malfoy.

"Dad, Bagaimana keadaan Mom?" aku mendekati ayah mertuaku.

"Hermione, Mom belum sadarkan diri" beliau mengangkat kepalanya dan berbicara padaku

"Bagaimana keadaanya? Apa yang dikatakan dokter?" aku masih bertanya

"Lengannya luka berat, beberapa jarinya putus. Sedikit benturan di kepala."

"Astaga, semoga dokter bisa menyembuhkan Mom dan Mom bisa segera sadar"

"Terima kasih, nak. Kau memang menantu yang berhati mulia"

"Dad bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, nak. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang."

"Istiahatlah Dad, biarkan aku yang menjaga Mom." Aku menawarkan diri.

"Terima kasih, nak"

Draco mengantarkan ayahnya ke ruang istirahat, aku hanya memandangnya lekat sampai kedua Malfoy itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku berpaling memandangi ibu mertuaku, orang yang sangat membenciku dan ingin menyingkirkanku. Aku bisa saja membunuhnya sekarang tapi tidak akan kulakukan, aku tidak bisa sekeji itu. Tapi mungkin berbeda jika aku yang berada di posisinya, bisa saja dia sudah membunuhku untuk memuluskan keinginannya.

Aku mulai duduk disamping ibu mertuaku sesekali aku memegang tangannya, meskipun dia begitu membenciku tapi tetap saja dia adalah ibu mertuaku. Aku begitu menyayanginya, sama seperti aku menyayangi ibu kandungku. Tak peduli dia menyayangiku atau tidak, sudah sepantasnya aku menjadikan dirinya ibu yang kedua bagiku. Aku masih terjaga untuk menjaga ibu mertuaku, sampai pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan masuklah Astoria,

"Hermione, ..." Dia menyapaku

"Astoria, masuklah. Kau juga menantu Mom"

"Terima kasih, Hermione. Kau begitu baik"

"Hentikan, Astoria. Sudah sepantasnya para menantu merawat mertuanya"

"Tapi, Aku harus pergi Hermione. Aku harus kembali ke New Zealand hari ini. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan disana,"

"Baiklah, temui Draco dan berbicaralah dengannya"

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, aku permisi"

"Baiklah, semoga lekas sembuh Astoria."

"Iya, Hermione"

Diapun pergi dan juga menghilang dibalik pintu, aku masih disini menjaga ibu mertuaku. Andai saja Mom menyukaiku seperti dia menyukai Astoria, Andai saja itu bisa terjadi. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memberimu cucu, Mom. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu...

Tbc

Maaf baru Update, sekarang Bai akan mencoba konsisten untuk menyelesaikan semua FF yang Bai bikin kejar traget tahun ini semuanya udah selesai

Maaf readers, kesibukan Bai begitu padat.

Review please :)


End file.
